


After Training Scent

by PaperFox19



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Body Modification, Body Worship, Furry, Hyperinflation, M/M, Male Solo, Oral Sex, Rimming, Scent Kink, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Beerus notices a rather appealing aroma coming from Goku, after he trains. He decides to take action on it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

After Training Scent

Beerus notices a rather appealing aroma coming from Goku, after he trains. He decides to take action on it.

-x-

Beerus, the god of destruction for universe 7, had a problem. Well not a problem per say.

You see he wasn't the most social of creatures. Not surprising being the god of destruction. Still he had come to have two guests on his world. The last pure blooded saiyans Kakarot aka Goku and the prince Vegeta.

Both males trained hard to reach new levels of power. It was rather impressive to say the least. Now about his problem, he had two rather good looking saiyans visit if not stay on his world for long periods of time.

The two trained, sparred, argued, drove Beerus crazy, which resulted in being chased for a bit. The problem truly was Goku’s scent.

After the taller Saiyan had finished his training for the day the most delicious aroma came from him. Not that he didn't smell fine day to day, but after training it was so much more powerful.

Beerus had never felt such strong urges before. The smell seemed to coax desires other than destruction from him. He wanted to smell him, to indulge in his scent, not just catch the scent wafting through the air.

It was a curiosity, why did the male's scent affect him so? Why did one whiff make the anthro hard and throbbing?

The fight between the two saiyans ended, and Vegeta made a hasty retreat, seeking someplace private.

Beerus smirked. ‘Now's my chance.’ He got up from his lounge chair and went over to Goku. “Goku follow me please.” He turned and headed for his palace.

“Are you gonna train me today Lord Beerus? Ohh so cool.”

“Don't get ahead of yourself!” Beerus snapped. The two walked off, Whis watched them go, giving a soft chuckle to himself.

Once inside and away from prying eyes Beerus turned to Goku. “Strip now.” He states and Goku tilts his head to the side, cutely in confusion.

“Why?* he folds his arms over his chest.

“ Just do as I say!” He snapped, he could feel his cheeks burning.

Goku shrugged and began to strip. Oh he was beautiful, his body glistened with sweat, and with each layer that fell his scent flooded forth.

Beerus watched him in fascination, he had never peeked at the male before. Goku was quite the specimen, handsome with wild black hair, broad shoulders, muscular arms and big hands, huge pecs with perky nipples, smooth pits and fine back muscles, rock hard abs, a plump yet toned ass, powerful legs and big well kept feet. Beerus noticed a small spot just above his rear, his tail spot to be precise.

‘I wonder how strong he'd be with his tail now.’ he pondered. He knew enough about saiyans to know they were much stronger with their tails than without. The last garment was gone and he turned, Beerus almost let out a purr.

By far Goku had the biggest dick he had seen on a mortal being. ‘He did become a god after all.’ Such thickness, such length, not to mention the rich musk, a thick nest of pubes crowning his crotch, and the biggest set of balls he had ever seen. ‘How can he be so pent up?’

Goku had no shyness, he stood letting it all hang out. Beerus was quite pleased with this, enjoying the muscled eye candy. He licked his lips.

He coughed and cleared his throat. “Very good, now put your arms up and hold them there.”

Goku did as he was told and exposed his pits. “Lord Beerus what is this about?”

Beerus tried to hold back a blush. “Just keep your arms up or I will destroy you got it!?” He snapped.

Goku tensed and steadied his stance. Beerus walked towards him, as he got closer the smell hit him like a hurricane.

He purred as he got closer to the saiyan. Goku was getting nervous. ‘Is Lord Beerus angry with me?’

Going up to the male's right pit, he took a big whiff. His musk, he reeked of power and manliness, he smelled of battle and hunger, to the god he could faintly smell the Saiyan world on him, it was there deeply rooted in his blood, sprinkled with the smell of trees and the earth. Then he smelled it, powerful pheromones. ‘Is he releasing them on purpose?’

He spared a glance at Goku. The male didn't seem the type, but there they were pheromones that screamed. “I WANT TO HAVE SEX!”

It spurred on Beerus’ own arousal, it throbbed in his loose pants. He growled again. ‘I have to taste him!’

He pushed forward and licked the male's skin. His rough tongue danced along his skin, licking away his sweat and tickling the male's skin. “That tickles Beerus-sama!”

Goku made no move to stop him, so the god carried on. He licked and sniffed his right pit. Tasting and smelling this fine male.

The Saiyan was so surprised, he couldn't help but laugh as Beerus licked him. His body trembled, but he kept his arms above his head. ‘His tongue is so rough, but...but...it feels pretty good.’

‘He tastes so good.’ His ears flicked and tail swished happily, he lapped and lapped till he was clean, and still gave him a few more licks for good measure.

Once he was clean he nuzzled his skin, taking in strong whiffs of his scent.

“B-B-Beerus-sama!” His voice was shaky, but his tone was something the god had ever heard before.

‘Is that Lust?’ He pulled back, Goku was blishing! ‘So cute!’

“What is it?”

“You need to stop, you are getting me excited.” Beerus looked, the male's nipples were perky, and his cock had risen.

Beerus chuckled. “I'm getting you excited?” He repeated the question again with a touch more anger and frustration. “Do you have any idea what your scent has been doing to me?” He growled.

“Me scent?” He gasped.

Beerus calmed down, of course he didn't know, he probably didn't know he was releasing pheromones let alone how it would effect him. Still this situation was too good to pass up.

He moved over to his left pit, and proceeded to lick him again. “Hmm...all...this...from...just...a...little...licking...you...haven't...trained...your...body...enough…” he says between licks. His right hand comes up to play with a perky bud.

Goku moans, and his scent becomes spiced with arousal. Beerus growls and continues to tease him. It is hot, the moans that escape his mouth.

Beerus finished with his pits but he wasn't done with Goku. He moved over to his free nipple and took it into his mouth. Wasting no time he began to suck on it while he pinched his right.

“Beerus!” Goku moaned.

The god's ear flicked. Normally he'd punish someone for not using his name with any respect, but the lustful tone that etched into his name, yeah he could be forgiven if he said his name like that.

Beerus chuckled, and he sucked him harder, toying with his other nipple as much as possible. The spikes in his arousal caused his scent to increase.

The smell flooded his nose, pleasure speaking through his own form. He didn't care about that he wanted to do more, to play more with Goku’s body.

He left his nipple to lick his way across his muscles. Goku shivered and moaned. His sexy noises were like music, and spurred on the purple anthro.

The smell of pre drew Beerus’ attention. The large cock was leaking, becoming coated in its own essence.

He lowered himself till he was face to face with Goku’s penis. The musk that hit his senses emitted only raw pleasure.

Beerus couldn't stop himself he proceeded to lick the mighty shaft, collecting his delicious pre as he went.

“Ahhh!” Goku moaned, bucking his hips. Poor Goku was so hard it hurt, and he felt a great heat radiating from his balls.

He wasn't the only one in such a state, Beerus’ cock was straining against his pants, leaving a rather large wet patch.

The god was closer to his own release than he realized. That still wasn't his focus at the moment. It was the large, wet, sexy smelling cock in front of him.

He decided he had to taste him. Giving one final lick from the base all the way to the tip, Goku giving a rather loud moan at the action, he suddenly wrapped his lips around the head and dove down.

“Beerus!” Goku cried out, as his cock vanished into his mouth and down his throat. Beerus swallowed all of him deep throating him down to the root. His nose was tickled by his pubes, the pheromones were so strong here.

Pleasure ripped through his body like lightning and Beerus came, flooding his pants with cum. He moaned and purred around Goku's cock.

The vibrations he caused, resonated through his length and Goku came. Hot seed flooded down the anthro’s throat.

It surprised him, but he let the seed fill his belly before pulling back to the tip to get a real taste. Fuck the universe it was worth it, his thick warm cum flooded his mouth, pooling over his tongue.

Beerus swallowed what was offered to him, tongue attacking the sensitive head with teasing licks hoping to coax more of the delicious man milk.

His efforts were not needed, Goku was so pent up, he continued to flood Beerus’ mouth with his baby batter. ‘So thick, so warm, so much!’ Beerus pumped the Saiyan's cock as he slurped down his seed.

If he had been a normal being be would have drowned in a sea of cum. Not him, he took everything Goku had to offer and more.

The taste was glorious, much like his scent he couldn't get enough.

Still all things came to an end, after a good 30 minutes of non stop release Goku's seed finally calmed down.

To Beerus’ surprise he was still hard after all that. “Beerus-sama?” The feline looked up at him. “Can I put my arms down now?*

The god couldn't help but chuckle. “Yes you can.” The Saiyan obeys and breathes a sigh of relief, rolling his shoulders to remove stiffness.

Beerus was curious. “Goku have you ever been with a man before?” The tall Saiyan gave him a look. “Sexually.” He added hoping to clear up any confusion.

“Ohh, yeah me and a few of the guys would fool around from time to time. It was great, but…”

“But?”

“Well ever since I became a super saiyan it got harder and harder to have sex with them. Even Chichi won't sleep with me anymore.” He frowned. “It's like the stronger I got the less they could handle me.”

“Why not Vegeta, as a Saiyan he'd be able to handle you?”

“I thought about that, but I still don't think he likes me. After we spar he takes off.”

‘Gee I wonder why?’ Beerus thought sarcastically.

Elsewhere…

Vegeta had stripped naked and was currently jerking off his drenched cock with one hand, and playing with his ass with the other.

His muscled form twitched and spasmed as 3 fingers stirred up his insides. His nipples were hard and throbbing, his penis was so hard it hurt. ‘Kakarot, Kakarot, Kakarot!’ He chanted his rival’s name but dare not speak it aloud.

It seemed Vegeta was effected by Goku's pheromones as well. He arched his back cumming all over his face, neck, pecs, and abs. Even after all that he was still hard. He let out a moan and continued to play with his aroused body.

Back with Beerus and Goku

“Goku how long has it been since you had sex?”

Goku no knowing how to be shy, answered. “About 3 years.”

It all came together, it was no wonder he was releasing pheromones. To be pent up for so long, the large orgasm also explained.

“Well clearly as strong as I am I can handle you just fine.”

Goku blinked in surprise. Beerus cleared his throat. “What I mean is after you finish your training you and I can fool around, if you like?”

The reaction on Goku's face was priceless, before Beerus knew it he was on his back, Goku yanking off his pants. “You really mean it Beerus-sama?”

“Y-yes,” he stammered. Before he knew it his pants were off and his massive cock sprang up and slapped his stomach. He had no pubes and his cock was human in shape, purple with a dark purple tip.

Goku brought their cocks together, it was clear as the two wet manhoods rubbed against each other who was bigger. Beerus had Goku beat in length, but the Saiyan's girth could not be matched. “Goku!” Beerus moaned.

The tall Saiyan was so excited he kept humping against him, his heavy balls slapping against Beerus’ causing a ripple of pleasure through their crotches.

Beerus moaned and growled, the friction doing wonders for him to. Goku wasn't the only one who was pent up, not many would pair up with the god of destruction, but Goku didn't see him that way he was just a fellow man who wanted pleasure. Most he tried to partner with were too scared of being destroyed they got performance anxiety, but not this man Goku had no sense to be afraid.

Goku kissed his neck, hands wondering Beerus’ body. His hands were rough, a fighter's hands but there was this calm gentle focus to them. Seeking out any where that would make Beerus feel good.

Beerus had no nipples or navel which made sense he wasn't human he was a god. Still Goku caressed his pecs and abs feeling his muscles.

Goku’s hands were like magic, Beerus let out purrs and moans of joy. His hips bucked, causing more friction between their crotches.

This light shift helped turn Goku's focus to his tail. He was very gentle, remembering how his own tail was. He stroked him just the right way and Beerus moaned in pleasure. “More!”

More he got, Goku shifted, pulling away just for a moment. The Saiyan moved lower and he spread Beerus’ cheeks. He eyed the tight pucker, twitching in such a sexy way.

Goku licked his lips, before he dove forward. Beerus gasped and arched his back. His hole was kissed and worshipped by the taller male's hot mouth.

It started with just a few licks, but Goku was really going to town. His experience shining through. He had the God’s toes curling, from the stimulus.

Pressure was added and Goku’s tongue pierced his tight hole. “Ahh!” The intense tongue fucking began. In and out, in and out, wiggling and dancing inside his tight channel.

It was so primal and powerful, and Beerus loved it. Goku had his face buried deep in his ass now, and his hands were free to roam.

Things got so much better. Goku's left hand went to his cock, pumping his hard flesh, while his other hand went to his tail, stocking it in kind. “Ahh fuck oh oh oh!”

Beerus was so close, his penis throbbing with every stroke. Then it happened, maybe it was the way Goku’s thumb rubbed against his slit, or the way his hand caressed the base of his tail, or maybe it was the powerful wiggling up his tongue. Perhaps it was all three at once, but it happened Beerus was pushed over the edge and came hard.

He shot all over his pecs and abs, before Goku's hand covered his dick and collected the final spurts.

Just like that Goku’s hands and tongue left him, and he let out a small whine at the loss. He peeked, not realizing when he closed his eyes.

Goku slathered his length with his cum. It glistened and twitched, and Beerus felt his hole twitch in response.

The tall Saiyan lined himself up. The tip kissing Beerus’ entrance. Goku gave one last look to Beerus.

His eyes were burning with lust and desire. “Fuck me,” it was a simple order and one Goku was quick to obey.

Goku pushed in, the head breaching his wet hole. Beerus growled, his body stretching to accommodate Goku’s girth.

There was a little pain, but a lot of pleasure. Not that he'd admit it but Beerus found a bit of pleasure in the pain to.

His ass swallowed up Goku's penis, more and more. The two moaning as they became connected.

It was hot, Beerus was incredibly tight, and Goku’s girth was exceptional. The friction was mouth watering, and the cock rubbed Beerus in all the right ways.

Beerus clawed at the floor as the last few inches settled in. “Beerus-sama!” Goku moaned, his power spiked and Beerus gasped in surprise. “I can't hold back, so tight so good!”

He thought Goku meant he was gonna cum but the opposite occurred. He went Super Saiyan, raw energy ripped across his body and flooded his insides. “Ahhhh!” Beerus cried out. ‘He got bigger!’

Indeed he did, in both length and girth, Goku's cock had grown, now with his energy surging across the male's penis.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry I couldn't hold back I…” Beerus silenced him with a kiss, not just any kiss. He cupped his cheeks and pulled him into a warm kiss.

Goku was stunned but quickly started kissing back. The kiss grew more passionate before they broke apart. “Don't apologize, it feels good. I can take a lot more so don't hold back on me.” His hole tightened around Goku and he licked his cheek.

The Saiyan smiled and went super saiyan 2. Beerus moaned as the cock grew bigger once again. Goku chose this point to move.

He kissed Beerus hungrily, their tongues battling as Goku fucked Beerus hard and fast. The god of destruction loved every thrust, feeling the power and desire behind each one.

Goku's hefty balls slapped against his ass, an oddly pleasurable feeling. His own cock slid along Goku’s abs, adding additional pleasure to his rod.

By the 50th thrust maybe it was the 75th, Beerus lost count. Goku powered up to super saiyan 3, Beerus moaned as the cock grew even bigger.

Now in length he matched Beerus but the massive girth was entirely new. Goku changes his thrusting style to, focusing less on speed and more on power.

His thrusts were hard and rough, the friction glorious, and it felt like he was getting spanked by Goku's pelvis.

Beerus felt every inch, Goku had a habit of grinding his hips before pulling back. The huge rod churned up his insides, before pulling out and leaving him empty for a few seconds, then filling the void once more.

All was good and yet Beerus had this sense of anticipation. He ran his claw through the thick mane of golden hair. Goku was amazing, every thrust making his toes curl and cock weep. Still he felt the real fun was just a hair's breath away. He just needed a little push.

“More, come on that isn't your best is it?” He growled, rocking his hips along his abs.

Goku looked shocked for a moment, but then he smirked. Gold energy flickered away for just a moment only to surge back with a vibrant blue.

His hair became short and blue. Here it was, Super Saiyan Blue! His cock grew one final time reaching deeper than anyone else could. Goku know wielded a rod greater than Beerus-sama himself.

Beerus drooled, his eyes fluttering in pleasure. Goku's Super Saiyan energy was hot, but Saiyan Blue energy was absolutely divine.

Goku was so deep, and he stretched Beerus out, so wide. The blue energy around him licked across the God’s skin.

Beerus couldn't take anymore, he came, shooting his hot load all over Goku’s muscled body. “Cumming ohhhhhh!”

Even after that powerful orgasm Beerus was still hard and twitching. Hard not to be with that energy rushing through his insides brushing his sweet spot.

Goku wasn't moving, Beerus gave him a glare. “Move now!” The Saiyan smiled. Tears of joy ran down his face and he began to move. “Ahhhh yes!”

Beerus arched his back, his hole tightening around Goku. Goku growled this was the biggest he had ever been. His huge rod got squeezed by Beerus’ hot inner walls.

The softness clenched around him with each pull back, and relaxing with each thrust in. He was so deep, each thrust was gifted with more friction, more heat, and more pleasure.

They howled and moaned power spiking and crackling between them. It was glorious!

Beerus didn't think Goku could get any bigger unless he threw in the kaio-ken but that was too much for some naughty fun. So he was taking Goku at his best, a feet no one has accomplished, it filled him with an odd sense of pride at that.

His lips curved into a smirk. ‘Mine!’ He thought possessively. Wrapping his arms around Goku's neck he pulled him close as the two rolled over the edge of pleasure.

To be fair Goku cheated, so to speak, he reached between their bodies and pumped his hard shaft in time with his thrusts. Beerus probably would have been pissed if it didn't feel so good. It seemed Goku was determined to give him as much pleasure as possible, with no thought of the long game.

They moaned each other's names as they came together. Beerus splattered between their hard bodies while Goku flooded him.

The god of destruction mewed in bliss as thick warm cum pumped into him. Goku growled and gripped his hips tight. No spurts just a never ending stream of semen.

Beerus’ stomach swelled from the amount of jizz, he felt full and he loved it. He rubbed his swollen belly as it got bigger and bigger. Purring contently he felt Goku power down but still remain inside him.

“That was...wow…” Goku panted.

“Indeed, you got quite full of yourself didn't you?” Goku gulped and chuckled rubbing the back of his head. Beerus leaned up and licked his cheek. “I suppose you were good, but to be sure we should train like this every day.”

He was blushing, Goku smiled and hugged the god of destruction. “Oh thank you Beerus-sama!”

The Saiyan nuzzled him happily. Beerus knew he was, he was no longer releasing pheromones. ‘He still smells good though.’ The god thought.

-x-

Little did the two know their mating was noticed. Whis and Vegeta showed up to investigate and got the show of a lifetime.

Vegeta had more fap material, but it'd be a few months before his lust would override his pride and he'd join the two.

Goku got his cherry, while Beerus got his mouth. The Saiyan prince got spit roasted before taking both Beerus and Goku's cocks inside him.

Vegeta would never be able to get off without cock again but with two powerful males that wasn't a problem.

Whis never joined in but he always watched, popcorn at the ready.

End


End file.
